Worlds Apart, yet Next Door
by aliendroid
Summary: Their relationship is one of convenience nothing more. They each love another. Can Endou and Aphrodi work through the tangle of a relationship of lies to find love with another? Or will they remain unhappy together? shounen-ai


**Okay so here is another story requested by jameis. This one is a bit different in that I have full control over how it goes! So sit back and enjoy!**

**Plot: Their relationship is one of convenience nothing more. They each love another. Can Endou and Aphrodi work through the tangle of a relationship of lies to find love with another? Or will they remain unhappy together?**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

_Worlds Apart, yet Next Door_

Aphrodi stretches has he rises from bed. The figure next to him is still asleep. Rolling his eyes the blonde leans over and shakes his companion, "Endou it is time to get up." The burnet stirs and making a negative sound rolls over and covers his head with the blanket. Aphrodi's eyes narrow, "I said it is time to get UP!"

Endou winces at the loud noise and slowly rises from the bed. He glares at Aphrodi, "Morning," he mumbles as he gets up. He realizes Aphrodi is already dressed and ready to walk out the door. "Bye," Endou says.

"Bye," says Aphrodi.

Endou sighs has the blonde leaves. Stretching he reaches for a pair of boxer and puts them on. The two of them have been seeing each other for nearly 3 months now and their relationship is purely physical, release and nothing beyond. Aphrodi loves Kido, deeply, but fears rejection. Endou is in love with Gouenji but he fears ruining what they already have as friends and teammates. When the two boys found out about the other's feelings they just naturally fell in together. Now the relationship has progressed to physically comforting each other. No matter how many times their bodies connect though their hearts still belong to Kido and Gouenji. This has only added to the burden for now they feel guilt. They love one person and are sleeping with each other, the feeling of betrayal cutting them deep.

Endou finishes dressing and heads out. He remembers the time every one met in Jr. High, "Wow it really has been a long time." Endou continues to walk down the streets heading towards Raimon University. Endou is now a second year university student and of course still playing soccer. Most of the Raimon guys are on the University's team. Approaching the gates he sees Gouenji, Kido, Aphrodi, Someoka, and Fubuki all waiting for him. Aphrodi is laughing and smiling at something Kido had said, Gouenji is leaning against a pillar looking completely board, and Someoka is standing behind Fubuki with his arms around his waist whispering something in his ear.

Gouneji is the one to see Endou approach first, he smiles lightly and nods his head in greeting. Endou smiles, and waves at his friends. Now everyone is aware of his approach and they all wave and greet the goalkeeper. "Hi Endou!" calls Someoka. "I heard you advanced Megaton Head, great going."

"Hehehe, yea well last match their striker really surprised me with the force of his last kick. I was barely able to block," says Endou with his hand behind his head and his usual smile. Gouneji says nothing despite him realizing Endou is tense this morning, he will wait until later. Aphrodi and Endou say hi but nothing more, in the public they are merely friends and teammates.

Fubuki speaks, "Don't be modest Endou you are great! I am still having a hard time perfecting my newest kick."

Someoka gawks, "What new kick?"

"Oh well, hehe," Fubuki evades his boyfriend by taking off running. "Class will start soon bye."

"Wait! Fubuki, get back here." Someoka chases after the smaller male.

The four friends left behind laugh at the antics of the longest standing couple in their group. "They never change," says Kido.

"No they never do," answers Endou.

"Well let's go to class Aphrodi," says Kido walking away.

"Coming," Aphrodi says following after Kido.

This leaves Endou and Gouenji alone. Gouenji moves to stand behind Endou. Reaching up he starts to slowing massage Endou's shoulders, "You shouldn't pretend to be okay. How long were you practicing to level up?"

Endou feels his heart constrict at the worry in Gouenji's voice. "Unitl 3 AM," he answers unable to lie to the one he loves.

"Were you with Aphrodi after that?" asks Gouenji.

Endou's entire body goes stiff, his eyes go wide, and his breathing stops. "Wha, how, why?" Tears gather in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Endou takes off running unable to look at Gouenji. 'Since when has he known? Does Kido know? What have we done?' Endou continues to run until he catches up with Kido and Aphrodi, "Sorry come with me." He grabs Aprhodi and runs to the soccer field.

"What the hell Endou?" says Aphrodi upset his time with Kido was cut short.

"Gouneji he asked me if I was with you," says Endou breathless.

"What?" asks Aprhodi his eyes showing his surprise. "How did he know?"

"I am not sure but," Endou falls to his knees. "Kido might know too."

Surprise is replaced by horror and Aprhodi starts to shake. "This can't be. We were so careful to keep it from everyone. How did they find out?"

"Find out what?" asks Kido. Him and Gouenji walking up to them. "Find out about you two sleeping together?" Aphrodi and Endou flinch at the malice in the words. "How long has it been going on?"

Aphrodi and Endou look at each other and look away. "We found out about our mutual situation 3 months ago," answers Aphrodi.

"Mutual situation?" asks Kido catching on the strange phrasing.

"We aren't lovers," says Aphrodi. The feel of Kido's gaze and his suspicion is enough to cause him pain.

"Than what are you?" asks Gouneji. His anger is slowly rising. Endou has been silent, and worse he doesn't look good. Neither Endou or Aphrodi know how to answer the question. Gouenji takes a deep breath and walks to Endou's kneeling form. He places a hand on Endou's shoulder and asks again, "What are you to each other?"

Tears fall down Endou's face, "Nothing. We are nothing to each other. We are just trying to provide some comfort to each other." The sobs rack his body has his heart breaks. Never did he think he would have to admit this under these circumstances.

"Endou," says Kido. He moves quickly and kneels down by his long standing captain. "Why? Why are you two doing this to yourselves?" He says looking at Aphrodi, his eyes pleading.

Aphrodi looks away unable to bare the look in Kido's eyes, "We never intended for it to continue. We haven't gone all the way, because…in the end it felt to much like betrayal if we went past just cuddling."

"Betrayal?" Kido's voice turns curious. "Why would you feel like you are betraying anyone?"

Aphrodi started to shake, he couldn't handle this. The questions are prying closer and closer to the truth the both of them have tried so hard to hide. Now tears slid down Ahrodi's face staining his looks. Kido's eyes go wide and he moves from Endou's side to the blonde. He wraps his arms around his friend's shoulders trying to comfort him, it does the opposite. Pain pierces Aprhodi's heart and the tears come faster. "Let go!" he cries trying to push Kido away. "Let go of me!"

"NO! not until you tell me why you are so upset," answers Kido.

"Stop Kido," screams Endou. "You're not helping. Let him go. Kido!" He doesn't listen. In desperation to stop the pain coursing through all of them Endou decides to say it. "We love you guys." Kido and Gouenji go still and silent. They look at Endou with shocked expressions. "Aphrodi love you Kido so you holding him right now is not helpful but painful. And I, I love you Gouenji."

"You go your answer so let them go Gouneji, Kido," says Someoka. Fubuki and him walk onto the field a serious look on their faces. Fubuki walks up to Endou and pushes Gouenji away from while Someoka does the same with Kido and Aphrodi. "Come on, we will take you two home."

"Wait!" calls Gouenji. "Endou why didn't you tell me?" there is pain in Gouenji's voice and it causes Endou's heart to break further. "Endou!" Gouenji calls. Endou squeezes his eyes shut. His emotions are swirling and he is unable to make a move. One part of him wants to run to Gouenji and beg forgiveness while another part just wants to run, to run and never turn back.

"How could he?" asks Fubuki. "It isn't easy accepting you love another guy, let alone admit it to him."

Fubuki and Someoka lead their two friends away from the field leaving Gouenji and Kido alone and completely confused. The two boys look at each other and knowing what the other has to do, they chase after their teammates.

xXx Next Day xXx

Gouenji and Kido never caught up with the other four yesterday so they are ambushing them at their houses. Gouenji is at Endou's and Kido is at Aphrodi's.

xXx Endou's Apartment xXx

Gouenji takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. "Be right there," calls Endou from inside. "Yes," he says opening the door. When he sees Gouenji standing on the other side he goes still. Gouenji opens the door completely and lets himself in. "Why are you here?" asks Endou silently.

"We need to talk," says Gouenji. Endou flinches at the tone Gouenji uses. Deciding this does need to be finished Endou closes the door and walks into the room. His apartment has one room that serves as a bedroom and living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Gouenji sits on the floor and Endou follows suit. "Endou why didn't you tell me how you feel? Did you honestly think I would hate you?"

Endou feels himself grow cold with just those two questions. It may just be two questions but they cut into him accusing him of wrong doings. Worse Gouenji's voice sound hurt, wounded this causes Endou greater pain. "Yes," he answers simply.

Gouneji glares at him, "Why? I thought we understood each other better than that! I felt that as long as we could be together everything would be fine, but when I saw you with Aphrodi last month coming out of a hotel I felt sick. I hated Aphrodi in that moment. Do you get it Endou?"

Endou looks at Gouenji and watches as tears fall from his eyes, "Gouenji."

"Damn it," Gouenji curses and reaching he grabs Endou's arm. "I love you Endou. I will not let be taken by anyone. You will end it Aphrodi, understand, I don't share." Endou's eyes go wide and now it is his turn to cry. Endou nods his head yes to happy to speak. Gouenji smiles, "Good." He leans in and captures his Endou's lips. Endou gives in to the dominating fiery kiss of his striker. "You are mind Endou."

Endou feels the world spin as his and Gouenji's bodies are pushed against each other. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Gouenji's neck holding himself close to the man he has yearned for since Junior High.

xXx Aphrodi's Apartment xXx

Kido rings the doorbell and waits for Aphrodi to answer. "Coming," calls the blonde. He opens the door and seeing Kido instantly tries to close the door. Kido jams his foot into the door to stop him. "What are you doing here Kido?" Aphrodi squeaks.

"End it with Endou," says Kido.

"Huh?" the confusion from Kido's words causes Aphrodi's strength to slip and Kido pulls the door open.

"I said end it with Endou," repeats Kido. Aphrodi backs away from his door has Kido slowly enters the apartment space. Aphrodi's apartment is bigger than Endou's with a separate bedroom from the living room. Gouenji closes the door and advances on the smaller blonde.

"Wait Kido," Aphrodi says holding up his hands. "What is going on?"

Kido smirks and closes the distance between them. He grabs Aphrodi and embraces him, "I can't let you go now." Aphrodi feels his body involuntarily melt into Kido's embrace. "I love you Aphrodi, I can't just stand back and let you be with someone else now that I know how you feel."

Aphrodi's body goes stiff at Kido's confession but quickly turns into putty has the taller man kisses his neck. "I love you to Kido," answers Aphrodi wrapping his arms around Kido.

Kido smiles against Aphrodi's neck, and the hickey he had just placed there. "Good, now we should probably get to school." He moves to leave but as if remembering something he turns around and captures Aprhodi's lips in a kiss. Aprhodi feels himself grow weak in the knees. Kido isn't only a genius game maker he is a genius kisser too!

xXx School xXx

Endou, Gouenji, Aphrodi, and Kido arrive at school at the same time. Endou smiles at Aprhodi who smiles back. Together at the same time they say, "Lets end it."

The four college students smile and enter the university. Everything is right, Gouenji has goalkeeper and will never release him. Kido has finally captured his angel and will never let him fly away again. Endou smiles up at his flames striker finding safety in the heat of his arms. Aphrodi leans into Kido's solid body loving the feel of it. Their feelings seemed worlds apart, yet they were always just next door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there it is! This is my idea of a sad story with a happy ending, if you cry I did it right! If you didn't, oh well. Please review! And if you have a request let me know. **

**Want a say in the plot of my Tsubaki Black Star one shot? Go to my profile and vote! I need tie breakers. **


End file.
